1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing systems in general, and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing executions of a management program within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a server computer capable of causing a management program to be executed on a client computer during appropriate hours.
2. Description of Related Art
Local Area Networks (LANs) are commonly found in office environments to facilitate information sharing among office workers. Conventionally, an LAN includes a server computer and multiple client computers. When software on client computers needs to be updated, a network administrator has to install the software in each of the client computers within the LAN, and such task can be very tedious, depending on the number of client computers. Accordingly, a server computer is typically utilized to centrally manage any software that needs to be installed in each client computer within a LAN.
However, certain time bands (or time of day) are not suitable for software installations. For example, during office hours, office workers often need to use client computers, and installation of software in the client computers may interfere with their work. On the other hand, during non-office hours, the client computers are often turned off, and any automated installation of software may become impossible.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a server computer capable of causing a management program to be executed on client computers during appropriate hours.